Rider, Brother & Friend, who next?
by Liliana Flame
Summary: Sequel to Fledgling and Shadow. Harry goes into the muggle world to learn to fight and have some fun. Together with his stallion, Devil, Harry has the time of his life. Meanwhile in Hogwarts our favourite Potions Master gets into trouble again. Mature!Animal whisperer!Harry. Dumbledore minor bashing. Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Huge thank you's to all reviewers and a special thank you to **mambajama**! Thanks to mambajama I got an idea for the story that hopefully you will like.

**The short overview of the prequel shall help to understand what had happened in case you missed something.**

During the winter holidays of Harry Potter's fifth year Severus Snape had deaged himself by a potions accident. The 5-year-old boy was given into Sirius Black's care, but unfortunately the man had let his hatred for his childhood nemesis override his sanity and started abusing the younger. However while in his younger self, Severus Snape had two minds: one of his younger self and one of his older. His older self's mind was stuck, just watching. But during the abuse, Severus had found comfort in Sirius Black's godson, Harry. Sometime after Sirius had been exposed of his behaviour and by the godsons request, Sirius never saw Harry ever again. Severus and Harry became close friends. By the end of the school year, Harry had found himself a new house to live in. Severus was returned to his rightful age.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A boy named Emerald-Shadow Hadrian Flame, formerly known as Harry Potter, was sitting in front of his fireplace, reading a book. Outside, it was already dark and rain was pouring down from the sky.

Despite the fact that it was summer, it was cold and windy. Somewhere in the distance, a lightning bolt struck.

But Harry didn't hear that.

The sound of thunder was followed by a man shouting and a horse neighing. Only then did Harry look up.

The shout seemed to have been very close. Slowly, Harry got off his sofa and walked towards a window. But that had been useless. All he saw was a part of his garden and a high white wall.

Harry went into his hallway and pulled his boots and cloak on.

Then running out of his house, Harry headed to the stables, where he saddled Devil. Then, walking against the wind, he and Devil reached the gates and opened them. What they saw made them both speed up.

A caravan had turned over and one horse had almost pulled free from it, but the other lay on the ground nearby, not moving.

Harry jumped off from Devil and ran to the fighting horse.

"Please refrain shouting!" shouted Harry to the man, trying to 'calm' his horse.

Harry managed to take the horse from the bridle and stood there, trying to calm him. Eventually the horse did, but the storm didn't. Leading the horse, gently stroking him, Harry made it to the stables. Harry closed him in a box and promised to return.

Devil had stayed on Harry's command and watched over everything else.

"Is there anyone in the caravan?" Harry shouted over the storm.

"No, sir," said the other man.

Nodding his thanks, Harry went to the horse, who was laying there, unmoving. A quick test later, Harry understood that the horse was in a dire need of medical help.

His instincts taking over, Harry made sure that the horse was conscious.

"Come on boy, I need you to get up," Harry said. "Come on, you can do it. Come on, up!"

With Harry's help the horse slowly and painfully stood. Then even slower, they began making their way to Harry's stables, Devil and the man following them.

After taking care of all three horses, Harry invited the man in.

* * *

"I don't know, how could I thank you, Shadow," said the man, who called himself Bretan, sipping the warm tea, Harry had supplied him with.

"You don't have to thank me," said Harry a bit uncomfortably.

"No, I have to. I shall always be in your debt."

Harry blushed and Bretan chuckled at the young man.

The next day, Shadow went to the stables early. Giving Devil a pat, Harry moved over to the other two. The first one, Harry had brought to the stables last day was called Hermes, but the almost unconscious one had been Comet.

Entering Comet's box, Harry began taking care of the horse's wounds. It was obvious that the horse would not heal within a few days, so Harry had offered to Bretan that Comet would stay with Harry for a few days to heal and Bretan had accepted.

Waving goodbye to the muggle and Hermes, Harry released Devil into the pasture.

In a few days, Comet was no longer the scrawny, weak and sick horse and Bretan, amazed by Harry's talent with animals, gave Harry some money in an envelope to 'cover Comet's food'. Inside Harry found more money that was needed to cover 'Comet's food'.

Shaking his head, Harry went to his room.

Over the next few days, Harry found some dogs and cured them. As soon as they were cured, Harry went to Mat's and asked him if anyone had lost a dog. Some time later, Harry had visitors looking at his dogs to see if any of them were theirs. Those that were left, lived with Harry until someone wanted to take them in. They all stayed in one of the bedrooms, that Harry had taken a bed out.

He placed some dog-baskets in with warm sheets and a lot of bowls of water. He fed them two times a day.

Basically the entire village was full of posters that offered dogs, but there was no need. Everyone had heard about 'The Shadow', who cured and looked after animals. A legend said that Shadow even had a snowy owl!

Soon only two dogs were left in the room, but in a few more days, even they had found a home. Only by then Harry already had a wolf with him, two cats, 4 foxes, a squirrel, an eagle, a falcon, a rabbit and a young, lost foal.

Each one of them got cured and were treated equally at Harry's. Those that would need human help were found a home, but those that could live in the wild, were set free when healed.

Somewhere in the beginning of August, a strange man came in. He had a beard and long, messy hair. At his side was a stick-thin, huge-eyed woman that hung onto the man's arm.

"Hallo," said the man. "I'm 'ere for the wolf. I'll pay fer him...20 pounds."

Arrow, the wolf was looking pleadingly at Harry. Harry, who had grown fond of the wolf said: "I'm sorry, for a wolf that's a low price."

Harry mostly gave away animals for free and took money only if someone asked him to train them, but he somewhat didn't trust the man with Arrow.

"40 pounds."

"No."

"45."

"I was already offered 100 for him." That of course was a lie.

"110!" roared the man. Harry looked at Arrow. The wolf was looking dejected. Turning back to the man, smiling, Harry said: "I'm sorry, but I forgot. He was already taken."

With a snarl the man and the woman left the house, banging the door closed. Harry walked over to Arrow.

"Maybe you would like to stay with me forever?" Harry asked stroking the white wolf's head. Arrow lifted his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed.

A/N

I'm sorry I changed the plot. But I will write another HP fanfic with the first plot as soon as I have finished this fanfic. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but my time will be limited since I have 8 exams sprouted over next two weeks. After that updates will be very often.

When I'm finished with the update I will rereading everything I wrote from the beginning and vanish the mistakes, unless I find a beta.

If anyone's interested, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here, Arrow!"

The white wolf ran towards Harry, making no move to slow down. When he reached the boy, he jumped on him, and pushed him to the ground. Harry fell, but he was laughing. When Harry finally stood up, Arrow was already running through the field, towards the forest.

Harry mounted Devil and shouted: "Come on Dev, after him!"

Harry laughed again, as the horse galloped towards the forest as well with Harry hanging on for dear life. Maybe going riding bareback wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Hogwarts (31st July)

"Well, Mr Knife, it seems that your potion was indeed a success," said Albus Dumbledore. "For that we wish to award you 500 galleons."

"Thank you, I was only doing my job," said a beaming potions master. Severus Snape glared at everyone. It was a month since he had been returned to his correct age.

It had been a very difficult month.

Often he had awoken from his childhood memories and memories of Black and his 'lessons'. It had happened when he was deaged as well only now...he had no one to go to after them. No one to comfort him in front of a warm fire with hot chocolate and strawberries covered in chocolate and— no, it was bad to dwell on something you couldn't return, so begrudgingly, Severus went down to his quarters to get some rest.

That night he couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that something was wrong.

The next morning he was drinking his coffee, when a phenix Patronus burst into his room.

_"Severus, could you come to my office as soon as possible?" _

But Severus knew that it meant: Come up to my office NOW, or suffer the consequences!

Sighing, Severus complied.

In the office were all teachers, looking expectedly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself looked grave.

"Sit, Severus."

Feeling like a dog, Severus sat on a free chair. Only then did he see that Sirius Black was present as well. Sneering at the man, Severus looked back at Dumbledore.

"I have bad news. Harry Potter has gone missing."

There were shouts of outrage and disbelief. Black was hysteric. Only Severus and Trelawney sat calmly and after seeing that Severus thought if it was better to start shouting as well, rather than be like...well.._.her_.

Suddenly, there was a BANG and everyone calmed down.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "It seems that young Harry was not taken in by Death Eaters, but ran away himself two months ago._ Two months ago_. When Severus was in his care."

Everyone turned to look at Severus. Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Severus, where is Harry?"

* * *

"Shadow! _Shadow_! **Shadow**! **_SHADOW_**!"

"**_WHAT_**?"

"Oh...you're here."

"Of course I'm here," said Harry, a bit annoyed. The other thirteen-year-old boy blushed.

"Go on, Nick. What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Florean had found something in the forest!" said Nick excitedly. "Come on, you _must_ see it!"

"Can't your sister just bring it here?" Harry said tiredly.

"No, she can't touch it. It almost bit her!"

Bit her. It means it moved. It means it's alive. Sighing Harry brought Devil out and mounted him. Nick seeing that mounted his horse as well.

"Well, lead on."

Together they cantered towards the forest. From far they could see a girl with a yellow summer dress. She was four years younger than Nick and Harry somewhat suspected that she was a witch.

At their arrival, she smiled brightly and ran to give Shadow a hug. Harry stiffened at first, but then hugged her back. When the two younger finally showed Harry to the 'mystery', Harry gasped.

Lying on the ground was a bleeding fox cub.

Harry didn't lose any more time. After making sure the fox cub couldn't bite Harry, he carried him to Devil and handed him to Nick. Then he climbed on his horse and took the cub gently back.

"Will he be ok?" asked Florean.

Harry smiled sadly. "I hope so."

That night Harry looked at the calendar before falling asleep. It showed that tomorrow would be September 1st.

* * *

"Atu! Arrow! Devil! Hedwig! Firebeak!"

Atu and Arrow ran first from the forest. Arrow at the front and Atnius, shortly know Atu hurrying from behind. The little fox cub had healed greatly and had found his best frien. in Arrow.

Next came Devil cantering, no doubt from scaring some wild horses. Hedwig and Firebeak came gliding the last, at first seen as two specks in the sky, growing bigger and bigger until an owl and a white falcon came into view. They landed on Harry's shoulders, Atu kept jumping until Harry picked him up. Arrow and Devil just trotted beside him.

And so together they left the field to where Harry had called them.

Arriving at home, everyone went to the stables.

Hedwig and Firebeak flew off and landed on a box's door. Hedwig placed her head under her wing, but Firebeak kept looking around with his big, black eyes.

Arrow went and curled up in some hay and Atu jumped out of Harry's arms and went to curl up against Arrow.

Harry smiled and led Devil to his box.

"You know everyone," said Harry. "We might get some trouble soon."

The change in the scenery was amazing. Both Atu's and Arrow's heads shot up, Firebeak who was looking around, focused entirely on Harry, Hedwig pulled her head out from underneath her wing and Devil's ears perked up.

Harry shook his head.

"You know, sometimes I have a feeling that you understand what I'm saying."

"But we do."

Harry turned his head wildly and saw that _Arrow had spoken. _

"You can speak!"

Arrow shook his head.

"We, animals, could always speak. It's _you_ who started to understand _us_."

"But how?"

"All animal speakers know naturally at least one animal tongue. Later, he or she can understand all animals."

It hit Harry. Parceltongue.

Feeling a bit light-headed, but overjoyed Harry began chatting to them about everything and was a bit put-off when Devil stopped him.

"You said we might get some trouble soon."

"Oh yes. You see I ran away from my world." And Harry told them his story. By the end all of them were staring at him.

"Okay...seems we need a plan," said Firebeak, turning his head on one side.

"Indeed," said Arrow. And the discussion began. Until a small voice stopped everyone.

"But why do we have to plan? We can't plan anything. We have no inf..infom..inform..imofa—"

"Information," Arrow helped.

"Yes, that. I think we should just wait and see. Have fun. _Live_. And when the time comes we'll fight."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Harry walked over to Atu.

"You'll one smart fox, one day, cub. Thank you." Harry patted him.

"Well, time to turn in," said Harry.

Devil stayed in the stables, but everyone else followed Harry.

In his bedroom, Firebeak and Hedwig sat on his headboard, Arrow, as usual, curled up at Harry's feet. Atu snuggled into Harry's embrace.

Unknown to them, kilometres away, at a magical castle, an old, almost insane man said to his companions: "We found a trace of him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was evening, but the Garlet village was not slowing down. It was full of busy people. Occasionally horses trotted by and dogs barked, but no one payed attention to three men and one woman, that were wearing strange clothes that resembled dresses.

This group tried to stop someone to ask about a certain Harry Potter, but all of the short dialogues went something like this:

"Hello, excuse me, do you know–"

"Hey, you're not from over here, are you?"

"Well...no...but I'm looki—"

"Sorry, no time to talk. Bye"

To Severus it seemed that Dumbledore was getting very mad. Thankfully someone waved them over.

He was an old man, standing next to a cart.

"Heya," he said. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hello, my name's Albus Dumbledore and I'm looking for a boy."

The old man gave a snort of laughter.

"If yer lookin' fer a boy, go to the orphanage. Ya'll find some there. Or if yeh want a boy from this villa', then yeh have a long trip awaitin' ya."

Severus felt a spark of annoyance, but respect for the old muggle.

"Tell ya wat. Go to the hotel, see tha' there? Ok, go there an' get some rest, old chap. Take yer group with ya. Come back tomorrow, when yeh have a clear head an' everything."

Strangely enough Dumbledore did listen to him.

The next morning they went out again. After having a couple of same discussions as yesterday, they saw the same old man, feeding his horse some apples.

"Good morning," said Dumbledore as pleasantly as possible.

"Heya, oldie," said the man without turning around. "I see tha' yer still searchin', eh?"

Trying not to show any annoyance, Dumbledore continued: "We are looking for a boy called Harry Potter. Have you seen him?"

"Tell yeh wat. There is no Harry's 'ere an' I know everyone."

"He's a boy with black hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead," said Dumbledore, almost pleadingly.

"A scar?" said the man, finally turning around. "Like a lighnin' bolt, eh?"

Dumbledore nodded enthusiastically like a five-year-old boy, saying yes to a sweet.

"But that's Shadow," the old man said, smiling.

"Do you know him?" asked Black.

"Aye, I do. I mean, who doesn't, eh? Everyone knows young Shad," said the man. "Get on 'e caravan, I'll give yer a lift."

The octobers wind was rather strong, but the old man seemed to be oblivious to it.

They passed a forest and came to big, black gates with white walls. The old man climbed off the caravan and went to open the gates.

"In ya get, Wenny," he said to the horse.

The passed the house and went to the backyard.

Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall and Black came off the caravan.

"So...where is he?" Black asked.

"Heh, who knows."

Suddenly from behind the stables came a huge, black stallion.

"Tat's Devil, he's friendly," said that old man. From the stallion's eyes and body language Severus understood that he was far from friendly.

The stallion lowered his head a bit and flattened his ears. He pawed the ground, getting more and more annoyed.

"Devil's a wild 'orse. Only Shad can control 'im," said the old man cheerfully.

The stallion started to come closer and if he could he would growl. 'Devil' seemed to be aiming mostly at Dumbledore and Black.

Devil began to trot towards them, looking even wilder.

He was close and looked like he would rear and hit them, but a shout "DEVIL!" stopped him. The horse's demeanour changed immediately: he looked friendly and caring.

A boy came out of the stables, carrying a haystack.

"Morning, Mat," said the boy. He had black hair and green eyes. They had finally found Harry Potter.

"Mornin' Shad. Busy day I see," said Mat. Shadow chuckled and walked over to a caravan and threw the hay easily in. The he pulled his long sleeves up again.

"What can I do for you, Mat?"

"Well two things, actually."

"Name 'em," said Harry.

Mat smiled and walked over to his caravan. He opened a back door. From there a small foal, barely standing on his legs, stumbled out.

Harry was immediately at the foal's side.

"She was born two weeks ago, lad," said Mat.

"And you didn't tell me?" said Harry. Mat chuckled. Harry automatically started a check-up. Severus was surprise with what ease the animal was calm and how gently and easily Harry worked. Then Harry stepped back.

"You should be proud, Mat," said Harry. "She's the healthiest mare I've seen. What's her name?"

"T'anks, lad. You name 'er."

"Me?" Harry looked surprised. Mat nodded.

"Morgana?" Harry offered. Mat chuckled again.

"Fine," he said. "Wha' can she do?"

Harry looked at Morgana. "By her body structure I advise to train you her in dressage mostly. But she'll be a fine show-jumper as well."

"Harry, we must talk," Dumbledore said, before Mat could say anything else.

"Lad, why do they insist on calling yeh 'Harry'?"

"That's one of my middle names."

"Fine," Mat shrugged. "Before I go, tell yeh wha'. They are gonna open the next new cross-country trial next week. And I've written yer name down to try it out!"

"YES!" Harry shouted. "Thank you Mat! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry hugged the old man and he hugged back.

"Yer welcome, lad. Ya need some rest, son," Mat smiled.

"I'm sorry, I believe that you may take Harry's name off cross-whatever. He will leave today and never return," said Dumbledore firmly.

"Blimey, yer a bad tempered one, coot," said Mat narrowing his eyes. "Shad, do yeh even know 'em?"

Harry sighed. "I do, but I wish I didn't."

"Should I call the guards, son?"

Harry smiled. "No thanks, Mat. I'll be fine."

"Ya'd better be."

Mat left, but not without trowing Dumbledore a filthy look.

Harry turned to them with a sigh.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

Before anyone could say anything else, there came loud argument from a boy and two girls, that looked like twin sisters.

Harry pursed his lips.

"Enough!" Harry shouted.

The two girls turned and saw Harry. They ran and hugged him.

"Shaddy!"

Harry grimaced at the nickname. "Ok you can let me go now."

When the girls did, Harry pointed at them.

"Rose, Florean, pony Arabella need exercise."

He turned to Nick.

"The geese need feeding. Don't be stupid they won't kill you."

Then he looked at all three.

"Now get to work. Shoo!"

"Yer sir!" they saluted him and left in a hurry. Harry shook his head and turned back at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Dumbledore was shouting, but Harry was sitting calmly, looking at the old coot with raised eyebrows.

Suddenly, Severus knew that there was something wrong...

* * *

A/N Please tell should I continue or not? Does everything make sense? Should I change something?

Good or bad, your opinion matters very much!

Also I'm looking for a beta, unless if you wish to wait a few months after I finish this fanfic and start a new HP fanfic.

Thank you for reading this!

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore was furious. How dare Harry treat him like a little kid! Through the entire conversation, Harry didn't even blink. He just sat there, offering a few comments and when he spoke, he had that mocking tone in his voice.

During their talk, Harry's bag had moved and a small fox cub appeared. He curled up in Harry's lap and when he, Dumbledore shouted at Harry, the fix had just gotten up and had bitten him.

Their talk ended up with Dumbledore and Black being chased away by Devil, who had enough of these rude guests.

But Dumbledore wowed to get Harry back. He swore it to himself.

* * *

That night they returned to Hogwarts. Severus sat in front of his fireplace, a whiskey glass half empty in his hand.

If Sha– no Har– no POTTER had remembered him, he had not shown it.

But Severus did remember. He often felt himself blush in embarrassment at some memories. Had he really told Sha– Potter all about his childhood? Had he really drawn for the other childish pictures? Potter was probably laughing at his stupidness.

But he couldn't help, but think that he had been incorrect about the boy.

* * *

The next morning Severus was awoken from a knock.

Without awaiting for an invitation, Dumbledore strode in and suddenly stopped. His eyes widened at the sight. That problem was supposed to be solved!

* * *

"Come on, Severus! Stop being so moody!" said Dumbledore, inwardly frustrated. Suddenly the door opened an Minerva McGonagall came in.

Catching sight of Severus, she said: "Oh no, not again!"

But those words changed nothing. The small five-year-old stayed the same. Then he hiccuped and...he turned into a puppy. A husky puppy with black eyes.

Then the puppy sneezed and turned back into a boy.

The two adults gaped at the boy. It seemed that Severus Snape attracted trouble more than Harry Potter and that was saying something.

* * *

"Why are you so...thoughtful, Shad?" asked Bretan. Shadow jumped.

"Oh no, Bretan, nothing. I was just thinking."

After the incident that one particular stormy night, Bretan and Shadow often met somewhere quiet. Bretan had taught martial arts and swordsmanship a few years ago in a privet school and was now teaching Harry.

Bretan was the only one who Harry trusted completely, except for Harry's animal friends. He alone knew of Harry's history.

The conversation turned to the new cross-country course that was opening next week. Cross-country was Harry's favourite in horse-riding. Next came dressage and then came show-jumping.

In the middle of their chatter the fireplace flared to life...

A/N

I'm really sorry for this horrible and short chapter. I have an exam tomorrow and I didn't have too much time. If I don't manage a chapter tomorrow then I'm already apologising. I have exams the entire week.

If I manage to post something I will. I will do my best, I promise.

A huge thank you to the reviewers! If I haven't sent you a personal thank you yet, I'll send one soon.

Thank you for reading and apologies for everything that you might not like!

Lily


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A small boy with black hair stumbled out of the fireplace. Harry froze.

"Severus?"

"Shadow!" shouted the small boy and ran to hug Harry. Holding the once-again-small Severus Snape in his arms, Harry asked him: "Severus, how did you get here?"

Severus pulled away.

"I was sitting in front of the old man's fireplace. He was boring me with chatter and I wished that I could see you and then...here I am."

He looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry. You can just send me away back. I didn't mean to—"

Severus was silenced with Harry pulling him close. Neither of them saw Bretan giving a small smile.

* * *

Throwing an invisibility charm over himself Albus walked towards a house that he had visited just a two weeks ago. He had spent the two weeks barely sleeping, thinking over and over about Harry.

This time he returned with all intentions on bringing Harry back.

As he wanted to open the door he heard a shout from behind the house. Slowly he went there.

A man was laughing. He was about 35. And there running around was Harry and...Severus! A white dog, or was it a wolf? was chasing the other two boys.

All seemed to be laughing.

"Come on, Bretan! Join us!" Harry shouted to the man, who chuckling shook his head.

Giving Severus a mischevious look, Harry and Severus charged at the man. They pushed him and he landed in a hay bundle, pulling Harry and Severus with him.

The trio barely got up.

Albus had never seen Severus and Harry so happy.

With a small smile Dumbledore Appareated from the territory back to Hogwarts.

As he left, Harry felt the other presence leave the wards and smiled to himself. Maybe things were turning up and Dumbledore wasn't a heartless old goat after all.

* * *

Dumbledore may not be a heartless old goat, but Tom Riddle is. Currently the pale...human-like...creature was sitting in his throne.

The servants were standing in front of him shivering. Many of them hadn't eaten for a long time and were in the endge of falling apart.

"What do you mean you don't know where Harry Potter is?" Voldemort hissed.

The servants whimpered, but whimoering didn't help to ease the pain from the Cruciatus.

When all of them were finally released Voldemort hissed to himself: "I'll get you, Harry. Oh I'll get you."

From his pocket he pulled a parchment from where he could read:

_What To Do With Harry Potter_

_1. Kill him._

_2. Use Crucio and kill him._

_3. Let Nagini bite him and then kill him._

_4. Cut him limb from limb and then kill him._

_5. Use him as an anger kill him and 'accidently' kill him._

Voldemort smiled fondly at the parchment. Yes, anyone who ever saw Voldemort smile never lived to see another day. No, Tom didn't kill them. They died from a heart-attack.

* * *

Kilometres away, Harry Potter woke with a start.

Feeling pain coming from his scar he groaned.

"Not flipping again," he moaned hitting his head against the pillow. But there was nothing he could do. Voldemort was after him.

* * *

Hello everyone,

sorry for the long wait. I have a few exams left and then I can write more often. I plan to do this story quite short so it will probably end soon, but no worries I have an idea for another story. I have the first chapter ready already.

Back to this story.

I was asked if Harry is an adult or child. In this story Harry is 16, but I made him very mature. I hope you don't mind.

A huge thank you to those who wished me luck with my exams. I really needed that luck. Also a huge thank you to the reviewers.

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A year had passed. To Harry it seemed too soon. He could feel something wrong. Harry hadn't heard from the magical world for a while, ever since Dumbledore left his territory.

Even without any contact with the wizards, Harry continued training both his magic and his body.

The only magical beings Harry was in contact with were the goblins.

It came out that when Severus was returned to his rightful age, he used an antidote with a few fish eyes in it. The ingredients reacted not-so-well with goblin magic, turning Severus back into his previous state. Now all they could do was to wait and see if it wore off.

While they waited, Severus was still a kid who couldn't remember anything of his adult days.

With some help with Bretan and Mat, Severus was placed in a public school.

Severus, of course, protested, but didn't have a big choice.

To Sev, Harry was the closest person he knew. Being a mixture of an older brother and guardian suited Harry well and the two often enjoyed the days spent together.

Bretan was Harry's mentor and occasionally Mat helped out as well.

However to keep alive and healthy Harry had to work.

Usually in the morning he took care of animals, then worked at Mr Jason Mure's stables. In the evening he helped people with their gardens.

Harry was woken from his thoughts by the opening of a door. Severus came in.

"Hi, Shad!"

"Hello, Fledgling," said Harry.

"I'm going riding," Sev said. Before Harry could say anything, Severus was already gone. Shaking his head, Harry went to his book that he didn't manage to start before.

Harry groaned, noticing that he had taken a history text.

* * *

"I can't believe that git left us!"

"Calm down, Ron. I'm sure he had a reason!"

"A reason! He just bloody left! Without a word!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron an entire year has passed and you still are angry?"

The look Ronald sent her was an answer enough.

A/N

The story is ending. The next chapter is probably the last chapter of this story. I made this one short so you can have something new after a week of waiting.

I'm already working on the last chapter. It's almost ready.

The next story's first chapter is ready as well and will be posted right after I post the last one.

I am missing the last few paragraphs of this story. PLEASE if you have ANY ideas, I beg you to let me know.

Also, shall Severus grow up again with a twist in his life or will he stay as a young boy and grown up as Harry's younger brother?

Thank you for reading the AN.

Take care,

Lily


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shad! Wait up!"

Harry stopped and turned around. Lances, a boy Harry had met recently came running towards him. Harry had met him at the stables he worked.

"Morning, Lace," said Harry, grinning. Lances mock glared at the nickname.

"I have news for you, so you'd better behave, or I shan't tell you about them."

"Fine," said Harry. "Spit it out."

"Well, for one I spoke to Lady Gonswell. You know, the Headmistress of the local private school? Anyway she said that if you get a teaching certificate in 2 years, she will accept you to teach there and you won't have to do all the different jobs."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"And how am I supposed to get a teaching certificate in 2 years?"

Lances grinned.

"She got ya a place in an university with scholarship."

Harry's eyes shined for a moment, but then he sighed and said: "I'll think about it."

"Oh, and also, could please, please, please take Corle for a day tomorrow?"

'Corle' was Corlyussius, Lances' younger brother. And without an answer Lances said: "Ok, thanks, Shad. You're a lifesaver."

With that he was gone.

Harry went home and was cooking when he felt someone behind him. Harry turned to see Severus standing there.

Harry smiled, but Severus didn't return it and Harry grew worried.

"Sev? What's wrong?"

"I...I feel as thought I'm burning all over."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Come here," he said and as soon as he got his hands around the boy, he broke down in sobs. He shook all over and Harry closed his eyes, trying not to imaging in the pain Severus was.

The feeling of helplessness overcame him, as he watched his fledgling struggle so much.

Soon he calmed down and fell asleep. Harry called his workplaces as well as Severus' school, telling them that neither he nor Severus was arriving.

With a heavy heart, Harry settled in a chair beside Severus' bed an unknowingly fell asleep.

When he woke, he heard movement. Opening his eyes, his eyes travelled to a standing man, who was simply looking at him.

Cursing the chair and his backache in all languages he knew (including Parceltongue) he stood up as well.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said uncertainly.

For some reason Se– Professor Snape seemed to be embarrassed.

Ah, so the 'burning' was actually changing into his correct age.

Suddenly the Professor turned and began collecting his things quickly. Then he stopped and turned to Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry knew Severus well and left only to return with the man's wand.

Snape made everything else pack itself with just a small wave of his wand.

Then he levitated his suitcase downstairs. At the door he turned opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it.

"Where is the nearest Apparation point?" he finally ground out.

"Two miles to the East...sir," said Harry, feeling everything in him fall apart. Severus stood there, knowing that he had to leave, but all the same not wanting to leave his 'brother's' side.

"I guess, this is goodbye," he said uncomfortably and watched with surprise as Harry's shoulders sagged.

"However thank you for everything," said Severus and surprisingly easily rather than ever before he could thank. 'Shadow' must have 'raised' him well.

Just as he was about to leave, a quiet voice floated over to him.

"Sev, remember you will always have a home here."

Sev didn't turn around, but froze, letting the words process through his mind.

He turned.

"Thank you, Shadow," he said, and even allowed a small smile show. "I will make sure your secret is well kept."

With that he was gone. No big goodbyes, no promises to return, no lingering. Simply gone.

* * *

"Mum, Dad! We're home!"

Ronald and Hermione Weasley swept their young children, Hugo and Rose into their arms. The years had went by and Voldermort's reign rose. Ron and Hermione decided to hide in the muggle world.

It seemed that after the disappearance of Harry Potter, the nightmare of Tom Riddle, Voldemort gained courage and now practically everything was under his control.

"Well, how was school?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Mione, they just came back from that prison, just give them some rest!"

Hermione humphed and the seven-year-old kids laughed at their parents antics.

"Mum, Dad, guess who is our biology teacher this year!" said Rose

"Well?"

"The mysterious neighbour!"

"Really? Maybe we should visit him? We didn't have time to all this week, we were so busy unpacking!" said Mione very fast and without taking a breath.

"Mione, don't remind me of the hell!"

"Ronald!"

Ron stuck his tongue out at her and Hermione began muttering under her breath about 'unmature', 'idiotic', 'unbearable father's', who simply cannot behave.

The next day they passed the gates and their eyes widened in surprise. The garden was just simply amazing.

Knocking on the door they waited for someone to open it. When the door opened they saw a handsome young man, with black hair reaching a bit past his ears, emerald-green eyes and tall muscular body.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Mr Flame!" said Hugo and the man's gaze travelled to him and he smiled.

"Ah, Mr Weasley. Please come in."

Everyone filed in, except Hermione, who was staring at him in shock.

"Harry?" she whispered and the man looked up at her. He didn't answer but beckoned her in.

"Kids, could you leave us?" said Ron.

"On the second floor there is a room, with animals in it. You can play with them," said Harry and the kids left.

Before any of them could say anything the door to the living room sprang open and entered another blond man, panting.

"Shad, Marianne is about to kill me!"

Harry laughed.

"I told you not to laugh at her new hat."

Harry sighed.

"Go and hide in the stables, she might not find you."

Lances embraced Harry quickly and held him at an arms length.

"You are a genius, Shadow. I love you!" and turned to go, but froze his eyes widening.

'Marianne' was standing in the doorway, looking very unhappy.

Harry gulped as well.

"Well, mate, good luck. You'll need it," said Harry slowly backing away.

"Thanks," said Lances weakly and turned sharply and jumped out of the open window, Marianne following him.

"Sorry about that," said Harry lightly.

Ron and Hermione stared and blinked and Harry blinked back.

* * *

Harry was cursing his students (most of them) the best he could. Really how could they not know what glucose was? That was a simple question and yet even some could not answer that.

Just as he was mumbling some more creative threats a chuckle was heard from the doorway. Harry looked up and his face immediately lit up.

"Severus!" he said happily and rose to almost squash him bit a hug. Severus froze in shock. He had been visiting his former student some times, but he had always remained in polite tones, rather than such familiarity.

Just as Harry realised what he was doing and was about to pull away, when Severus wrapped his arms and hug Harry back and this time it was Harry who was surprised.

Finally pulling back Shadow asked; "Well, who are you hiding from now?"

"Why do you think I'm here because I'm hiding from someone?"

Harry's eyebrows rose (he truly had spent too much time with the Potions Master) and he said: "But you only came when you needed to hide."

Severus huffed. Surely he had visited him often...but come to think of it, he _had_ visited last time a year ago, when he was on the run from Bellatrix.

And before that only five or six times.

Severus looked onto the floor, sighed and looked up again.

"And I can make it up how?"

Harry crossed his hands and mock glared.

"That is impossible to make up for, Professor!"

Then Harry squeaked as he was pulled into another hug by the Potions Master.

"Maybe an extra hug and if I stay for the entire summer will help?" said Severus.

Pulling away, Harry said: "You have a deal, 'Fessor."

Harry started to walk out of the room, to get a room ready for Severus, when Severus said: "Oh, and Mister Potter-Flame?"

"Yes?"

"Never call me a Professor Snape again!"

THE END

* * *

That's it. The end. But do not worry, I am already working on a new fanfic! Please review!


End file.
